


get away with anything

by Anonymous



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Degradation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, First Time, Hair-pulling, Improvised Sex Toys, No use of y/n, Older Man/Younger Woman, Power Imbalance, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Spit Kink, Underage Drinking, bleeding during sex, but the sex is of age, virgin!reader, why did i write this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I can get away with anything, you’ll come to find that out soon enough.”you’re speeding down a country road and you get stopped by a police car; and you can’t afford to get a ticket. luckily, you and the officer that pulled you over come to an agreement that means you don’t have to.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader, Lee Bodecker/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	get away with anything

**Author's Note:**

> posting this on anon because ‘x reader’ stories don’t really go with the ~vibe~ of my my account.
> 
> oh and speaking of posting, i have tried to post this twice and ao3 hasn’t saved the draft both times so- if i missed a tag or something i’m sorry about that. maybe that’s a sign i shouldn’t bother posting this at all.... hmmmmmmm
> 
> i’m also sorry if there’s any errors; english is not my first language

The world around you was a blur as you drove down the same dirt road in the middle of nowhere. The same journey you made nearly every night. Your mind was foggy out of intoxication and out of exhaustion, the clock on your dashboard read 1:30AM, and you’d been working since 6PM; you’d taken your coworkers shift as a personal favour, and you were absolutely exhausted. “Drive. You’ll be home soon, just drive,” You lied to yourself, a little pep talk to make the long drive that was ahead still barrible. You took a job in the big city to pay for the college you hoped to attend one day, and to pay for the little apartment you currently had but could barely afford. Maybe it was a good thing your friend had a head cold and needed you to take her shift for a week. You could definitely use the money. 

You took a job in a bar in the nearest big city to you, which was a very far drive. About an hour or so, but that was just an assumption. Coming and going, you were too tired and too preoccupied with other things to keep count of how long it took. That was the price of living in a small town, everything was so far away. But it was the only place that was hiring; and you desperately needed whatever money you could get. They reluctantly gave you a job, even though you had freshly turned 18 and weren’t exactly… legally allowed to serve alcohol. 

But you were a free spirit who craved independence. You’d gotten your drivers license the day you’d turned 16, so it was no surprise to your family that you had moved out the day you turned 18. Not that there was anything to escape from at home. Your parents didn’t have much to their names, not even much more than you did currently. But they made it work, and they loved you. There was always a hot meal waiting for you whenever you came home from school or home from work; and that rule still applied even though you didn’t live in the family home anymore. You loved your family very much, you wrote to your mother at least twice a week, and your father was always a phone call away if something ever broke down in your apartment that duck tape couldn’t fix. But, you just couldn’t live with anyone. Not even them. You didn’t like having people who weren’t you, besides a few close friends of course, in your business and giving their opinions on your life because they knew so much about it from being in your proximity. You didn’t have a boyfriend for that same reason. 

You’d been on your own for about 3 months now, and you liked the independence, and were not overwhelmed like many of your peers were. Sometimes it was just a lot all at once, but nothing you couldn’t handle. You didn’t have much money, but, as long as nothing unexpected came up to completely ruin your budget, you’d be okay. And, you weren’t planning on losing a limb or getting into a car wreck anytime soon, so you were certain that your budget would be undisturbed.

You were hopeful for the future. You hated this job, but, you knew it wouldn’t last forever. You just needed it for right now, to save up the money to move into the city one day. Or, out of Ohio all together- hopefully. These midnight drives were blank canvases, and the painfully boring lonesome silences allowed you to dare to dream. As these midnights melded into one, blending together over time because none of them were quite memorable. Same shitty day, same shitty job. Well, the job itself wasn’t completely awful, you got used to the job. Well, as used to it as you could. The long hours, repetitive tasks, and your coworkers that were nice enough, were fine. It was the clientele you didn’t like. Seedy attracted seedy; and you worked at quite the seediest bar in town. You needed a job and at the time, you weren’t picky about where that job was at the time.

However, hindsight was 20/20, and you wished you had been more picky looking back. You were a cocktail waitress, so, part of your job was to make sure business was plentiful and regular; and most of your business came from men. Who, had taken quite a fondness to you. You were nice enough without being too fake over overly friendly to the point where it could turn some people off or get on someone’s nerves. You were okay at making conversation, and caught on quick to how to make the drinks that the regulars always ordered. And, you were gorgeous, which helped a lot. You received more tips than any of your other coworkers; which, added up. Sometimes you made more money in a tip from a single lonely guy you smiled at and made polite conversation with over martinis, than you did from your actual wages for the night. You went through a lot of shit to get those tips though, a lot of smiling and nodding through borderline painful attempts at trying to take you home with them. 

The uniform you had to wear accentuated each one of your curves exquisitely. It may not have been your preferred outfit, but you looked amazing every single day. Your tight black miniskirt cupped your pert ass and clung to your hips. Some of your coworkers wore stockings underneath their skirts, but you never did because you couldn’t afford them. You rather liked this look however, and you received many compliments on them as well. It made you stand out amongst the other waitresses, that, and your age. You were quite obviously the youngest worker there. But, no one there had the moral grandstanding within them to do anything about that. You were 18 so, it was fine by all of them. Barely legal was still legal, was their mindset.

And, you always left a couple of buttons of your white uniform blouse unbuttoned; so when you bent down to pick something up, or when you reached over the bar to get something, a man you were fixing a drink for would think they had a chance with you. Unfortunately, however, your confidence meant you got a lot of unwanted attention- which not even tips could make easier. 

Same shitty one liners and the shitty compliments you were supposed to smile at because they were supposed to be flattering. Same occasional slaps on your ass that your boss told you to just accept because, ‘it is what it is, it comes with the job of being a waitress.’. Same catcalling as you walked from the restaurant to the parking lot across the street where you kept your car as you were leaving and coming in. 

And, same high gas prices to and from. Which was unrelated but still pissed you off. You’d been hearing your mother complain about gas prices for so long, you’d assumed she was just cheap or exaggerating. Adulthood assured you, she was neither. And the hour long drives didn’t ease that expense either. 

You dreamed about the future, in a job that you liked, hopefully married to a man you loved. Your dreams consumed you sometimes, because that was when you felt truly happy; elated. Being consumed in them wasn't half bad, in your opinion. Except, sometimes you are so immersed you forget to keep an eye on the world around you. 

The flashes of cars that passed you, and scenic farms and trees that were only as visible as the starlight allowed it to be was pretty enough. And, said traffic was sparse, passers were few and far between. You allowed your mind to drift, and thoughts to wonder, not really paying attention to the world around you or how fast you were going. You’d taken this route more times than you could count, and you knew it like the back of your hand. 

You didn’t need to pay attention, you thought. And you let the song on the radio you were enjoying very much take precedence over the world around you. Music, and the lingering effects of the alcohol you drank for free was the only thing that got you through a long drive back home. You knew surely you were speeding now, in a huge rush to get home. Not that you were particularly fearful- but maybe that was the bottomless martinis clouding your judgment. You always sped, so much show that you couldn’t recall the speed limit even if you tried to- even if you were sober! Besides, it wasn’t like any cops patrolled these winding roads and side streets anyways. None of the towns you passed had a big enough population to speak of, let alone be able to find a police department. You’d never been pulled over before, you had nothing to worry about, right? 

You regretted that line of thinking with every fibre of your being in a few moments, because you were all too mistaken. But, you’d learn that in time.

Reality was diluted, but the fogged haze of vodka was thin, but present enough to corrupt your train of thought. Completely derail it in fact. Because sure, you were behind the wheel, but in that moment you weren’t there; weren’t present. 

The dark and consistent scenic pasture you drove by was corrupted by red flashes and strobes. The music you tried to sing along to could mask the sound of tires turning around you on other peoples cars, but could not come close to being able to cover up the sound of a siren that polluted the once quiet air. This all of a sudden sobered you up, and you wished this wake up call had come sooner. “Why was there a fucking cop pulling me over??? In the middle of fucking nowhere.” You groaned out loud, too frantic to worry about whether or not you were completely spiraling by talking to yourself. You did see your own point, though. Wouldn’t a cop have better things to do than be driving around past midnight, in the middle of nowhere. Weren’t there actual crimes to solve? Actual bad guys to catch?

Fuck. 

You audibly cursed, and prayed to whatever God was above that the officer who’d just pulled you over would be nice. Or, in the very least, empathetic. You pulled over to the side of the dirt road, and waited. Your heart thumped, making every passing second like a metronome. You’d never been pulled over before, “What’s gonna happen?” You wondered. You were scared, and to be honest, a bit pissed off. You just wanted to fucking get home, you hoped that whatever the police officer was going to say wouldn’t take too long, at least. 

You saw the cop car pull over just behind your bumper, a few inches shy of hitting it. Could this guy take any longer? You just wanted this to be over and to be done with. You watched the officer, a man, saunter over to your vehicle, walking with a body language that radiated he thought he was better than everyone; and especially better than you, who he was most likely about to give a ticket to. Clearly thinking his time was more valuable than yours, so he took more of it than needed. He walked like he owned the world. You’d scoff if you weren’t so nervous. 

As he got closer, you could get an actual proper look at him, rather than trying to get a glimpse at his general form through the blurry rear view mirror. Light blue eyes that almost looked grey when the pale moonlight hit them; you thought they were pretty. His eyes were accompanied by dark circles underneath them, the stress of his job, or whatever secrets he was possibly hiding, had clearly been keeping him up; weighing on him. Well, something was clearly keeping him up, he looked like he hadn’t had a good night's sleep in awhile. 

He had eyes that were too pretty for someone as stern as he looked to have; they felt out of place in a good way. They made him look almost approachable that was a stark contrast to the intimidating nature of his sharp features and general gloom that surrounded him. He had dark brown hair cut into a short brush cut, with streaks of grey just starting to poke through in the front. You like it. He was naturally good looking without even trying; and he knew that. He carried himself like he knew it, and you didn’t know wether you hated his arrogance or were slightly turned on by it. 

His thin lips that rested in the shape of a scowl, and were the prettiest shade of light pink- again, contradicting itself almost. Lips like his shouldn’t be so pretty. 

And he was tall too, fuck. The navy blue pants adorned his long legs as he walked over to you. His uniform clung to every bit of him perfectly; your eyes in particular zooming in on the fabric pulled taut over his thighs.

He was older than you by quite a bit, but so handsome it didn’t matter. He was a rare case; if he went into your work and tried the same routines the other customers did; he was so good looking that you’d be flattered. He’d actually get somewhere with his flirtations. Hypothetically of course, if he made them. He was exactly your type, well- what your type would be. You didn’t have much experience with men. 

But, as you got even closer, you could see the emotion on his face. And, he had emotion on his face in spades. He looked angry, like you were about to be a burden, like you were a huge inconvenience. As if… being a police officer and pulling someone over wasn't routine, and literally a core part of his job. Even so, he looked mad, and had a manner about his walk and heavy footsteps that made this all the more apparent. He put all his weight on his legs; he was tense. And, somehow still managed to look disinterested and bothered; like he couldn’t care less about you, or whatever he was about to tell you. 

But, this all changed once he got closer and could finally see who he was about to talk to; once he could finally see you. His expression softened and his whole aura and tone changed. He had a sort of a cocky smirk on his face, like he was looking forward to talking to you. He was looking at you like you were a pleasant surprise.

You hated yourself for feeling flattered, and you tried to make yourself get a grip. But, there was something about him that excited you, there was an edge of uncertainty to him. And, you wanted to cut your finger on that sharp edge. His knocking on the glass of your window became softer, and he smiled softly at you, sensing your fear. This eased it, but you were by no means less intimidated. Which was his goal, it wasn’t a soft enough smile to relieve you of everything you were harbouring. He liked the palpable fear that radiated from you. “I’m gonna need you to roll your window for me,” He told you, the barricade of glass muffled his voice, but if you weren’t mistaken you could catch a subtle appalachian accent in his deep voice. His manners, and soft dominerence made your heart flutter a bit. You did as you were told immediately, not wanting to upset him. 

The light caught the metal of the nameplate he had pinned to the side of his broad chest; “L. Bodecker” it read. You finally had a name to put to the face you were so quickly enamoured by. You wondered what the L stood for, you knew enough to know it wasn’t in reference to a rank. Perhaps you’d find out. 

You could tell by his aura that he had many secrets; and had a mysterious way about him. You quickly had a feeling that you wouldn’t find out. 

He asked for your name and you gave it to him with a bit of a fearful stutter. He liked the sound of your voice, and he liked the sound of you being scared. He and fuck, did he think you were pretty. Pretty in a cute, innocent way; he could tell no one had called you pretty before, because you’d never been in a scenario in order to be called pretty. It went deeper than that, he could tell no one had touched you before, no one had corrupted you before. He wouldn’t mind being the one to do so, he decided. 

“Do you have any idea how fast you were going?” He asked, sternly. The condescension was as spar arent as the moon in the sky was. Normally, you’d hate him and his attitude. You cursed yourself for the slight throbbing feeling at your core, a part of you liked the way he was speaking to you. You liked the sound of his slight agitation, his determination to remind you there was an imbalance of power; and his annoyance, like this was beneath him- like he had better things to be doing, rather than talking to you. 

“N-No…” You reply, meekly. You were suddenly embarrassed, and a bit ashamed. A noticeable pout in your voice, your voice faltering a bit, indicating your emotions getting the better of you. About to bubble over, and you tried really hard not to cry because this night was already shit, and slowly heading from bad to worse. And, you had a strong enough head on your shoulders, and some pride left: you were not about to cry in front of a random stranger, who did not look kind or receptive to that sort of thing in the least bit. You knew it wasn’t part of the job to be empathetic, but you could tell by way he looked at you, and spoke to you; practically spitting out his words; he wasn’t very warm. And, especially was not warm or receptive towards you. 

“Well, it was pretty damn fast, miss. Where are you heading to so late… Why the hurry?” He asked quickly after you were done speaking, almost cutting you off. This made your heartbeat even faster, even more intimidated. He could tell everything you were feeling, part of the job meant being able to read people well. And, he could read you like a book- but, his natural ability was no doubt aided by your eyes. Your eyes were not only the windows to the soul; but also seemed to show every thought as it popped into your head, growing wider and wider in anxiousness, as your brows furrowed even more with worry; and your cheeks became more and more red with embarrassment. He was amused, to say the least. But kept a straight face so you couldn’t tell that. You weren’t as good at reading people. 

Your heart skipped a beat at the use of ‘Miss’. It was condescending while also feeling strangely out of place for its soft affection. You couldn’t tell what his angle was, but liked it all the same. If you weren’t so nervous you would’ve smiled. 

“Home, I just wanted to get home. I’m sorry, I just got off of work and I was rushing to get home. It’s a rather long drive so I-“ Metaphorical tail between your legs, you confessed, with the same scared anxiousness that a child had when they told their parents they failed a test, or had a nightmare. This tugged at his frigid heartstrings that were honestly a bit brittle from lack of use; he normally didn’t feel sorry for the people he pulled over. Your reply inspired him to change his tone, and be a little easier on you than he was with most people. There was something about you that made him have a soft spot for you; he wanted to take care of you and go a bit easier on you. Take his time with you, rather than just send you on your way with a ticket you couldn’t afford.

Partially because most of the people weren’t as amusing as you were, they didn’t put on a show the way you did. Your beauty was striking, and it caught him right off guard. Usually the only people he interacted with at this time of night were half drunk farmers, or teenage boys up to no good and committing petty crimes like vandalism that he couldn’t be bothered to give a shit about. But, he was sheriff and had an image to maintain, so he had to at least look like he cared. You on the other hand? He didn’t have to pretend. He liked to watch you shiver; he liked to watch you look away. You were so god damn pretty too, he couldn’t see much of your face as the dark might obscured it, but the features he could make out were gorgeous. And, he couldn’t see much of your body, as you were sitting and blocked by your car door, but from the waist up he thought you were gorgeous. His steel blue eyes followed and traced your every curve as you spoke, and as you waited in silence, hanging onto his every word. He made no attempt to hide this, he didn’t think enough of you to try to hide it, to be quite frank. You blushed when you realized, and he liked that. He knew enough to hide the smirk that tugged at his lips. 

In any other setting, he would’ve tried to charm you back to his place with a pick up line; maybe even bought you a drink. But, he had a feeling, judging by your actions and tremors of uneasiness that you wouldn’t be old enough to drink. Which made him all the more drawn to you. And, he didn’t give a shit enough about public image to deny himself of you. 

Fear looked good on you, it complimented your beautiful face, he decided. You’d be easier to control that way. 

“I’ve been there, darlin. No need to stutter, there’s nothing to be scared of.” He wanted to add a playfully flirtatious joke at the end like, “Don’t worry… I won’t bite.” but, he didn’t. 

He was usually a encyclopedia of double entendres whenever he pulled over a pretty girl like you. But, something about your innocence that radiated from you even in your scared, and slightly inebriated state; warned him against doing so. You weren’t like the others, and he saw that. You felt heat rise to your cheeks at his soft reassurance, but your heartbeat increased in speed. Not because you were nervous, no, that wasn’t the reason anymore. Yes, you were still nervous, but, now you wanted him; almost with the same ferocity as your intimidation of him was. 

You almost let yourself indulge yourself in your fantasies, and almost let yourself allow them to play out in your mind. Because, thinking about sitting on his handsome face was a great distraction from the looming possibility that he was going to give you a ticket you could not afford to pay. 

But, he was taking his time with you, right? On TV, whenever someone got a ticket it was usually a quick process but, he sure was taking his sweet time. So that had to be a good sign, or at least mean something. You prayed that it did. For you sake; and for your bank balance’s sake. Not being able to make rent because of a traffic ticket and having to move back in with your parents was not something you wanted to do. 

“May I see your license and registration?” He asked, politely as possible, smiling at you as you finally met each other’s eyes. They were kinder up close than what you expected them to be; you finally felt comfortable enough to look in them, and directly at him. Rather than anywhere else but at him. You hadn’t even worked up the nerve to look in the centre of his forehead, an old trick your father had taught you in case you ever got nervous during a presentation or a job interview. 

He didn’t know how to feel about the newfound eye contact. On one hand, he was glad you were warming up to him. He didn’t know you, but, he didn’t like to see you so nervous. But, Lee Bodecker was a complicated man; he sort of liked seeing you nervous. He liked the fear flicker in your eyes, he liked knowing that he had power over you, and could make you feel afraid; he liked the trembles of your hands that proved that you knew it too. 

“Please?” He added, the word please feeling foreign on his tongue as it left his lips. Please was not a word he said in his daily life in general, and it was especially rare for him to say on the job. Anyone who knew him, would know that he was clearly trying to get in your pants by being so uncharacteristically nice to you, but you didn’t know that, so you thought this was genuine. 

He was trying to get you to warm up to him even more. He wanted you to think highly of him; like he was doing you some sort of favour and that you owed him. He was plotting in his head, and he figured you feeling indebted to him would be… advantageous. 

You frantically opened the glovebox and fished out the documents he asked to see. With an even shakier hand, you have them to him. He smirked at your worrying, and you felt a tinge of embarrassment show on your face. He almost felt bad. 

You watched his eyes scan the document, and handed it back to you once he was satisfied. You couldn’t help but notice his shoulders slightly fall and untense as he read a certain area of the document. You weren’t quite sure, but if you were following along mentally he read, basing it off of where things were where you remembered them to be on the page; he smiled as he was reading over the section of the paper with your date of birth. Almost as if he was relieved that you were over 18. You were sure that was just your imagination, or your own fantasies that you wouldn’t deny were starting to play out in the back of your mind as he spoke; getting the better of you. 

It was not your imagination at all, but more on that later. 

He smiled, fondly or not you couldn’t tell. “Well little lady, if you’re old enough to have a job, you’re old enough to know the speed limit. And you are old enough to be held responsible…”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind being held by you,” came a reply you thought but didn’t say, said by the deepest recess of your mind that wanted him terribly. The illogical part of your brain that thought there was any way of getting out of this in any way that ended in you not getting a ticket, and on good enough terms that something would happen between the two of you 

The condescension went from coming from a place of superiority to infantilization. Which, you weren’t the biggest fan of either, but it was your preferred choice out of the two. And you had no qualms with using this to your advantage. If he saw you as a little girl, you had no problem batting your eyes and being his little girl if it meant you could put this behind you. 

You didn’t know to what extent you’d have no problem with, but, you’d have no problem just the same. 

‘Little lady,’ fuck… you cursed yourself for feeling a pool of wetness accumulating in your panties at the use of that name. You liked it, and he could tell by the blush intensifying on your cheeks. He made mental note to use it more, he liked the way it, and the purrs of his voice affected you. 

The nickname steadied your heartbeat, but not by much. Still, your breathing wasn’t as frantic. And you felt your mind relax. He had a flare for pet names, it seemed. Or, rather, he had a flare for giving you little pet names. Either way, each one that he called you, caused flickers of lust inside of you. 

You took a subtle deep breath to steady yourself the rest of the way; your mind raced but your heart had slowed down. You felt a bit better, but this came with some consequences. You starting to relax caused sleep to start to tug at you. Your horrible sleep the day before, and the time of night were both starting to hit you all at once. You zoned out as he continued. 

Traffic seemed to increase now, or, maybe that was just because you were watching it now, and were finally paying attention to it. Had the cars on the road always been so plentiful? “Great, just great! The one and only time I get pulled over, this road gets used.” You thought to yourself, a bit embarrassed. Though, you had no reason to be, it wasn’t light enough outside for anyone to see you. The passing cars made for nice ambient noise, however. You could’ve maybe fallen asleep if the ball of arousal in your stomach wasn’t tightening with every word he spoke. You weren’t normally like this… but there was something about him.

Sure, you were as inexperienced as they came, but there was no denying the slight… tension, between you two. Right? You sensed something that was really there, right? You asked these questions to yourself with smaller and smaller amounts of confidence and surety each time. 

You were looking over at the traffic, distracting yourself with it. Looking in his direction but not at him, through him. Averting your head and tilting it so he can’t see your blush, slowly but surely developing on your cheeks. Blushing as a result of your imagination. Your active imagination, at that. Your mind was always skilled at conjuring up images, and whether they were realistic or not was irrelevant. 

Images of him fucking you and, carefully, indulging into your own curiosities, wondering if his thighs are any indication of if he was packing more than just the gun on his holster. His tight work pants were working for him, he noticed you staring. The fire of his confidence intensified; and he didn’t curse himself for feeling flattered. However, he was a bit annoyed that your attention was waning. 

He forced you out of your daydreaming, and your fantasies. 

“Eyes on me, little lady….” He said sternly, but not meanly. He sounded like a father scolding his child for relatively inconsequential misbehaving, you felt your arousal pool in your panties under the weight of his glare. 

“S-sorry, i’m just nervous. I've never been pulled over before-.” You stutter meekly, embarrassed. It was as if he could read your sinful thoughts. You’d cut yourself off, words getting caught in your throat as 

Your eyes leave his for only a moment, and follow up his strong arm to his hand clutching your jaw, grabbing your face and forcing your gaze to be on him. You swallowed hard and he smirked at that, you bit your lip imagining how it would feel for that hand to slip just a few inches and grab you by your throat. Oh, how you would love to be choked right about now. Or any time, really. As long as it was being done by him you’d be game. 

He realized what he’d done on reflex, and let your jaw go. But, you both miss his hand there. Now was not the time for such possession, he’d decided. Soon, but not now.

He shot you an authentic smile for only a moment, but it quickly fell and shifted into a sneer. “Got nothing to be nervous about, sugar. So long as you show me respect,” You shivered at the way he emphasized the last part of his warning. It started off kind and genuine, but, just as his smile faded, the sincerity did as well. It faded to a lustful seriousness. Your panties grew increasingly more damp the longer he looked at you in such a way, in such a libidinous contempt. You squeezed your legs together for any bit of relief. Even though your supple thighs that he wanted to mark up more than anything, were concealed by the tight and form fitting fabric of your work skirt, he still noticed that. His cock twitched in his pants knowing you were so hot and bothered, and were so innocent that you were trying to hide it. 

Turned on by possessive looks alone. He really couldn’t get enough of you. 

He wanted to ruin you. 

He wanted to bite into you and rip you apart. 

He eyed you with the same palpable lust, yours was just more diluted, and in a way, innocent. The look behind his eyes was corrupted with adult experience and knowledge. He was looking at you like a predator eyeing its prey. His eyes were dialated with depraved need he was trying to hide, and you probably would’ve missed it if you weren’t used to seeing it. It was a look you’d only seen from the costumers that came into the seedy bar you worked at whenever you had to give them the time of day whenever you took their order.

“I’m gonna have to give you a ticket for this, little lady. As pretty as you are, rules are still rules.” He said, reaching to his jacket pocket to get his pad of paper to write it out. You audibly whimpered and immediately regretted it and wished you could take that back. That sound made his ears perk up and he looked back at you again, a furrowed brow and a glare that made you shiver; as it telling you to explain yourself and continue. 

You couldn’t even cherish the compliment he’d given you, or preen at the praise. You barely even heard it, let alone profess it. You absolutely could not get a ticket, no way. That was not an option. Your heartbeat raced. 

You recalled what you had hoped for earlier, as you were just pulling over to the side of the road. You had hoped he’d be nice. This officer was not nice, but, he was an opportunist. Good enough, that would do. 

“Is there anything else I can do? Community service, or something? I… I don’t have much money. I wouldn’t be able to pay a ticket if you have me one. Please, sir…” You felt humiliated and debased, you’d never felt so powerless. You craved independence so it took a lot for you to give that up, you’d never allowed your fate to be in someone’s hands. He sensed this; this awakened something inside of him. This didn’t appeal to the compassionate side of Lee Bodecker- if that side of him even existed. This appealed to the depraved side or him, that definitely existed. It consumed him, and was definitely eating him alive now. 

Lee wasn’t sure what it was in that particular moment.He couldn’t tell what did it for him the most. The pleading look on your face, your composer crumbling away completely, the way sir fell from your lips so naturally, the way you said ‘please’... He hardened reminiscing over it. It was all of it all at once, he’d come to that conclusion suddenly. Why bother deciding. 

He had an idea of what kind of community service you could complete in order to get you out of this situation. A sticky situation some might say; and hell, maybe it involved getting covered in something sticky in the process. 

“Well darlin, it is gettin’ pretty late…” He purred, and something about the way ‘darlin’ fell from his lips like oozing honey did something to you. He spoke with faux contemplation as well, like he was thinking and considering his options. Waying out the pros and cons. As if he hadn’t been staring at the small peak at your cleavage the one button undone work uniform allowed him to see. 

“I’d really have to ruin a pretty little girl like you’s night with a ticket. And, all the paperwork would be absolute hell to deal with…”

He loved the way he saw your head perk up, and eyes sparkle with hope. He’d have fun with you, he just knew it. He knew you’d be eager to please him, eager to make this worth it for him- to plead your case, as it were. He knew you’d be determined to him get off figuratively, so you could get off literally. And, he was 100% correct. 

“Step outside… I think I have something in mind,” His words brought a spark between your legs, hoping desperately he was referring to what you thought he was. You bit your lip as you did as he told you immediately, and got out of the car. 

Everything was a blur after you did what he told you. Not the same type of blur as before, though. It wasn’t a blur because you were zoned out, and weren’t present. It was a blur because you were overwhelmly in the moment; trying to savour every touch as it all was happening so fast.

He grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you to the passenger side door that was closed, and spun you around so your face is pressed against it in the process. He’s right against you, and you can feel his hard cock pressing against your ass. He was using all his body weight to press your small body against the car, keeping you there. Exactly where he wanted you. He wanted you to feel every inch of his cock pressed against you, and every bit of his strength that was superior to yours holding you there. You shiver in excitement, and bite your lip to suppress a moan. He clearly wanted you just as much as you wanted him. 

“That ain’t my gun and baton you feel against you, sugar,” He growled into your ear. 

He was enamoured with you, too. He looked at your license not to get and corroborate your name, but to see and make sure that you were 18. He thought you were so fucking hot, he wanted to do terrible things to you from the moment he saw you. He wanted to kiss you, taste you fully and see it the clear lipgloss that adorned your lips had any flavour to it. He bet it tasted like some sort of fruit, cherry or something. Little girls like you always liked that sort of thing, it was indicative of their age, he’d always found. 

He wanted to kiss you so hard it left your full lips bruised. He wanted to see your eyes go wide with fear at the prospect of having to take his large cock, he wanted to cum inside of you and continue thrusting, burying his seed so deep inside of you. And, inevitably watch it drip lewdly down your thighs that he just wanted to grab and sink his nails into. He wanted to give you something to really stutter about. 

And all of those wants would come to fruition in time. 

You felt his strong hands snake around your waist, and you let out a sigh of satisfaction at that feeling. He patted down every inch of your sides, starting at your waist and going up and down. He massaged your clothes breasts and you mewled; you’d never been touched like this before. He cupped your ass and kneaded the flesh beneath your short skirt, thumbs graving the skin underneath as he grabbed you roughly. 

“To make sure you don't have a weapon on you,” He explained, murmuring in your ear, tugging at it between his teeth. But, he was focusing way too much on your breasts as he ‘checked for a weapon’ so, you knew full well the sexual tension went both ways. 

He rubbed between your thighs with his knee, you moaned deeply, surprising yourself at the sound you let out. You were almost embarrassed at how reactive you were being, but, he touched you and rubbed you harder and groaned himself with each sound you made so, he seemed to like it so…. you didn’t feel so bad. 

He closed the door behind you, and grabbed you by the waist. “Come with me,” He said, dragging you to follow him, directing where to go. If anyone at work spoke to you like he was speaking, you would’ve slapped him. But, when he did it… it was unbelievably hot. You follow his lead gladly as you go to his car. Something about the thought of being bent over the hood of his cop car, being pressed against the doors of his car, got you both off. 

He pinned you against the car door, slamming you against it. Your faces were inches away from each other as he bent his neck to be at your eye level. You could feel his hot breath against your face, and your blushed cheeks. You shuddered in his close proximity; and the intensity of his gaze. The way he was looking at you almost as icy as the colour of the blue eyes were. Your hips were pressed together, and he took both of your wrists above your head into his large hand, and you willingly gave them to him. His right hand was right next to your face, leaning on the door beneath you. You whimper in expectancy. 

Something came to your mind; you weren’t sure what you were about to do, or what he was going to make you do. But, you knew that obviously, something was going to happen between the two of you. And you didn’t even know his first name. 

You open your mouth to ask, and as if able to read your mind, he answered the question you hadn’t asked yet. His hand moved from beside you to on you, cupping your jaw and positioning your head in the way he wanted it to be when he inched closer. He was a hair apart from you as he whispered. “It’s Lee” he told you, but was in no way giving you permission to call him by that. You picked up on that energy, but, still were pleased to know one more tidbit about him. Another piece of the puzzle to a man you didn’t know. You could now say you knew 3 things about him. 

Finally, he bridged the gap between the two of you and connected your lips, kissing you passionately from the start. No soft peck and easing you into anything here. He ran his tongue over your lips, outlining them with the tip of his tongue and making them slick.

He bit at your bottom lip and toyed with it between his teeth, and sucked it into his mouth. This could barely even be considered a kiss, he was devouring you. Your teeth clicked together as it intensified.

He started moving his lips against yours. And, you tried to mimic his movements until his tongue snaked past your lips and entered your desperate mouth. You experimentally stuck his tongue out to meet his. As both of your tongues rolled around one another he pulled his tongue back and bit down on your lower lip causing a small moan to escape your lips. He hummed in approval at the sound. 

Your eyes shut quickly as you feverishly kissed back. Heat in your core flickered in intensity. You’d lived a sheltered life for the most part, and you’d never been kissed before. You’d heard that first kisses were supposed to be magical and sweet, and that there were sparks and butterflies. There were no butterflies here, just crass, unfiltered lust. He tasted sort of like how cigarettes smelled, and you wondered if he smoked. That was probably the last cohesive thought you had that night. 

The kiss was passionate but no love was there. Bruising you and kissing you hard. He was imitating sex with his tongue, fucking your mouth; a preview of what he was going to do with his cock later. You tried to follow the pace he’d set, copying what he was doing so you’d be good enough for him. You sucker on his tongue with fervor; the sounds coming from both of you filled the air and were obscene. But, was music to both of your ears. You moaned at the sounds and at the feeling. 

His hand moved from your jaw to your throat, wrapping his fingers around it and grabbing. You loved the pressure on your airway, your erratic breathing became even harder to do. He gripped your wrists tighter as he heard you moan into his open mouth. You’d never been kissed like this, and you were desperate to be good enough for him and up to his standards so he’d continue. He was leaving you breathless in more ways than one, and you quickly grew addicted to his taste; and everything he was making you feel. 

So many new sensations you couldn’t get enough of. 

As you both pulled away to come up for air, a string of saliva connected your lips. He smiled and whipped it away with his sleeve. Your lips were swollen and slick with spit, and if you could see them, a bit bruised. He couldn’t wait to fuck your abused mouth over and over again. 

He savoured the taste of you left on his lips, and he paused for a second, and smirked. He could taste subtle notes of alcohol on your breath, and he chuckled against the skin of your neck. His slight stubble tickled and his huff of breath ghosted against your neck, and you mewled. 

“Underaged drinking too, huh? You better really convince me to not arrest you right now…” He whispered against your skin, pressing kisses just below your ear and along the side of your neck, punctuating his sentence with them. 

You moaned his name loudly as his kisses turned to hickeys, sucking colour into the skin. He saw your pure, virginal body as a canvas, a canvas for him to colour with purple and pinkish toned bruises. 

Suddenly he stopped, and you started to panic internally thinking he’d stopped for good. “Pardon.” It should’ve been asked like a question but it wasn’t, it was said like a statement. He wasn’t asking you to reconsider what you’d said, he was telling you to. Making you. Telling you not to say that again. 

“Sir,” he continued, correcting you. Because, calling him ‘Lee’; his name, implied you were equals, which you were not. He had power over you, he was in complete control here and he didn’t want you to forget it. You were for him to use and get something out of, not to bond with. 

You shot him a confused look, so he elaborated. “You heard me, darlin. You’re gonna call me sir during our time together. You understand me?” He practically spat out his words, annoyance evident in his tone. 

“Yes, sir.” You replied immediately, obediently. You tested out how it felt to say and you liked it a lot; you felt yourself dampen as you heard it. 

“Good girl,” He smiled as he replied. You loved that term and you noticeably preened. It was the greatest compliment you could’ve received because being a good girl for him was all you wanted to be. 

He continued his assault on your neck, wanting to mark you up as his as much as possible; knowing you’d never been marked before enthralled him, he liked being the first person to ever touch you in such a way. He groped your breast as he did so, unbuttoning your blouse in the process, allowing himself more space to leave lovebites, though, no love was involved. 

“T-take it off,” you stuttered, and he just laughed at your eagerness, but still, obliged your request. “Please,” you added, meekly.

“Eager, aren’t we?” He asked, cocky smile tugging obviously at his thin lips,

“Yes sir,”

He unbuttoned the rest of your blouse and you assisted in taking it off of your body. You were very thankful that you’d worn a bra that opened from the front. Your heart nearly thumped right out of your chest when he unclasped it. His eyes dilated and breathing grew heavier at the sight of you bare and vulnerable, You let both of the garments fall to the ground without a care, happy to see it go. You shivered at the cool wind of the night hitting your chest, and your already hard nipples got even harder. He rolled them between his fingers, and tweaked them experimentally just to see how you reacted. And you sure did react. 

You moaned loudly as after, what felt like far too quickly, as you felt his fingers be replaced with his lips and tongue. You shiver as his slight stubble raked against your skin as he toyed with your buds between his teeth, touching you in ways no one ever had before. He sucked a few more marks into the skin of your chest, tongue tracing over your cleavage as he alternated between them. The few bites that he left on your breasts were significant despite their scarcity, you were marked as his for as long as they would laugh. 

Although your groans were music to his ears, he grew bored of just doing this, and pulled away from your chest. He brought a quick kiss to your lips. He pulled away quickly, and you weren’t sure where something so chaste had come from, seemingly out of nowhere, you suspected. Still, the unexpectedly warm gesture awoke a fleet of butterflies in your stomach, though you had a feeling that warmness wouldn’t last very long. 

He pulled away quickly and your lips chased him, eager for more, he smirked, but didn’t kiss back. 

He just looked at you for a second, his expression was void of emotion and you just wanted to know what was going on in that head of his. You wish you were better at reading people, you wish you were better at reading him. 

You wanted to sit on that ruggedly handsome face of his as you studied it while you stared at each other. He was unlike anyone you’d ever seen before, and you were tantalized by the mystic he carried with him. But knew that was not an option. This was about him; not you. This was about him getting off, and you were just a means to an end. 

And just to unknowingly prove you right, he grabbed you again, you were getting quite used to being manhandled and the feeling of his hands on you. It was something you had no problem getting used to. To say Lee was guiding you was an understatement. He pulled you with a force that wasn’t needed; you wanted to please him so badly. You may not have ever been in a situation like this, or any sexual situation for that matter- but you weren’t stupid. You could pick up on things, you knew what was going to happen next and your core throbbed in anticipation, you bit your lip to conceal a mewl. 

He guides you behind his car, and leant against it expectantly, waiting for you to please him and make this worth his while. You knew he guided you behind the car to have somewhere to lean against for his comfort, this wasn’t about not letting anyone see you.

“On your knees darlin,” He instructed, quirking a brow, confused he had to tell you to do that, he assumed it was obvious. 

“Yes sir,” You reply, scrambling to get on your knees and do as he said. His hands snake into your hair, grabbing it by the roots, keeping you where he wanted as per usual. You were face to face with the bulge painfully straining against his pants, and you were eager to reveal it. With shaky hands, you unclasp the button of his work slacks, and he sneered at your antsy apprehension. You unzipped the zipper, and eagerly tugged his pants and boxers down with them to just about his mid-thigh, and his cock sprang out. 

He has a huge dick and he acts like it; no wonder he sauntered like that, and carried himself with such arrogance. He had good reason to. You feel yourself salivate at the sight of it, and at the thought of it going into your mouth. You’d never seen one in person before. The tip of his cock was reddened from lack of touch, and precum accumulated and caught the light of the moon every now and again; you salivated. Your eyes widen as you take it all in; which did wonders for his ego. Even though you had no frame of reference to compare it to, you knew he was big. 

You just stare at it for a while, mesmerized. You were clueless and didn’t know what to do, you were eager to please but intimidated by his length all the same. “You ever done this before, darlin’?” He asked, a laugh to his voice but with no malice for the first time. He found your inexperience more adorable, rather than attractive corruptibility for a fleeting second. You shook your head no, a bit embarrassed every time it was brought up. 

His free hand stroked your cheek softly, and he felt it’s temperature rise underneath his touch. He liked you a lot, so young, so sweet and so enamoured by him already. You’d never been touched like this before and so everything was new, and your body reacted that way. “Start by wrapping your hands around it, jerk it off. Don't just stare at me darlin’, as big as my cock is.” He explained, as good as your shock was, he was starting to feel like a science experiment with the way you just watched with wide eyes. You blush at his self confidence and do as he says, as per usual. 

“I promise you, sugar, it won’t bite…” He started to say, before he trailed off as a groan escaped his lips. 

You take it in your hand and start to jerk him off, starting slow and picking up the pace, which in turn increases the volume and frequency of the deep sounds he makes. You experimentally trace a vein on the underside of his cock with the tip of your tongue for good measure, and he swore at the feeling of any part of your mouth on his dick for the first time. 

“But I will…” He said with a wink, and you couldn’t tell if that was a threat or a promise.

Either way, you shudder regardless. 

You wrapped your lips around the head of his cock, savouring the precum as it touched your tongue. The first time it ever had; and you decide whether you like it or not, and you decide that you like the saltiness of it. It was obscene and undeniably adult and you loved it. 

You patiently waited for Lee to use your mouth over and over, just as you had been fantasizing about ever since he pulled you over and you first set eyes on him. He held the base of his cock in one hand and his other was entangled in your tousled hair. Your tongue swirled around the tip, flicking at it experimentally, trying to figure out what to do, and to see how he’d react. You sucked on his length with fervor. 

His eyelids fell a bit heavier and he let out a sigh from the corner of his pursed lips, and you take that as a sign to continue. With your lips a millimetre away from touching his cock, he couldn’t wait to fuck your pretty face over and over again. 

“You ready, darlin’?” He asked, not a tinge of care in his voice, almost asking with a bit of annoyance. And, a tinge of arrogance because how much you wanted it practically radiated from you.

You placed a few gentle kisses to the tip of his cock before taking it into your mouth, which elicited grunts from his throat but nothing more. You did this because you thought it would feel wrong to not have a bit of affection and intimacy, not that he particularly cared about that part in particular. You did it to ease your own conscience. You liked the feeling of being used, but you knew yourself too well, and you knew the voice that haunted you even better- your conscience. You knew you wouldn’t feel very good about being used on the drive home afterwards if you didn’t have a bit of affection. Like you always envisioned your first time to have whenever you used to think about it. 

You take his length between your lips finally and suck, making him curse huskily under his breath. You dipped your tongue into the slit and tried to hollow your cheeks because it seemed like the thing to do. And, you were right, he groaned for real this time which was more effective than any amount of praise could’ve been. You took more of him in, in strides, and were so happy you seemed to have a knack for sucking cock. 

Though, it was kind of hard for you to answer him right now; so you tried to voice your surety and complacency in the form of an enthusiastic and ready nod. But, that wasn’t good enough for him. He yanked your hair between his fingers in a fist without warning, pulling it taunt and forcing you up to look at him. “When I ask you a question, I want an answer,” He growled. You were ashamed at just how hot and bothered him speaking to you in such a way made you. You felt your core throb and a weak moan push past your throat though you tried to hold it back. Your mouth was still wrapped around his cock, he groaned at the vibrations your voice sent against his skin. 

“Yes sir,” you reply quickly, obediently; quickly being trained. You were an inexperienced, blank canvas for him to transform into whatever kind of lover he wanted you to be. 

“Eyes on me,” He reminded you again if his hand in your hair wasn’t implicent enough. He spoke, again sternly, a type of stern that made the blood rush to his own cock. He liked speaking to you this way, but, was a tad annoyed that he had to keep instructing you. He couldn’t get enough of how receptive you were, though. You heeded his words; and didn’t break eye contact for anything. His gaze, even behind the halves of eyes, was intense as ever.

Lee quickly thrusted forward, and you wished you hadn’t just doubted why he was taking so long- right about now he wished he had taken longer. He slid his hard member all the way to the back of your throat. You choked, but you loved the feeling. Lee’s thighs flexed around your face and he ran his fingers through your hair to comfort you through; it was tender in its own unique way. He tugged on your hair, your mouth opening wider as you moaned; Lee used this opportunity to slide deeper. You began to frantically breathe through your nose, you thought it would be best to maybe imagine you were yawning; rather than getting facefucked. You flattened his tongue and tried to open the back of your throat as much as possible.

“Ready to take it all, little lady?” Lee asked, a cocky smirk calling his lips home once more. Had it ever really left? He was amused at how overwhelmed you were. “That's not all??” You thought but didn’t say. You knew enough not to say that. You were mentally panicking a bit.

He sank his member deeper into your throat, farther and farther; not going nearly as fast as he wanted to. You nodded with the same enthusiasm as before, never unchanging. You swallowed around his length as Lee slid it in faster, his patience wearing a bit thin. “Oh shit.. darlin’... you take cock so well...” He praised through breathless pants, you moaned desperately at that. “My good girl looks so pretty like this... on her knees.. sounds so pretty when she moans too....” Lee praised as your hot mouth drew another groan from his lips. His tip was deep in your throat. He took this as a cue to start thrusting. 

“Almost makes me forget how big of a slut you are when you sound so pretty,” and you moan obscenely loud, which he took mental note of. You liked to be degraded more than you liked to be praised. He thought that he had pretty good intuition, but he never would’ve seen that coming.

He rocked his hips against your face, slowly and gently; the only thing about Lee that would be gentle tonight. His thrusts were slow and hazy; shallow. A harsh contrast to how painfully tight he was gripping your hair tightly in his fist. You whimper at the painful delight. “So, so good for me...” He mused absentmindedly, not knowing how much it meant to you because he didn’t really care if it did or not. But, it made you feel good to know he was enjoying this; and that you were good at being good to him, and for him. He was so far gone into pleasure he wasn’t entirely aware of what he was saying. You moaned, your unattended body ached to be touched, this turned you on so much- the fact he was groaning, hurting you- and that anyone could theoretically drive by and see you like this. “Why was it so arousing to have his mouth fucked?” you wondered to yourself as you swirled your tongue around his impressive length. 

You trailed your own hand teasingly down your body- what was on display as of now, anyways. You tweaked your own hardened nipples as he continued to fuck your mouth. Remnants of his spit still on your chest. You were teasing yourself and building up your own anticipation as your hand trailed down your torso. He wrapped his hand shakily around his own sensitive member. Stroking up and down with the same pace as his own thrusts. He moved faster and harder now, his thrusts now harsher and shorter. You could barely keep up with the movements of your mouth as his pace intensified, his cock rubbing against your throat in the best way. You let Lee pound against your face now, never once breaking your eye contact with each other. You watched as he eyed you with delicious lust, and your eyes probably returned the same gaze. Your hand snaked into your skirt, and you rubbed your own clit as he fucked your face. You moaned continuously against his length as you were nearing your own climax as you touched himself. He finally was pulled from cloud 9 and noticed this, god you were so fucking hot. You was getting off to the fact that Lee was fucking your mouth. 

That sight, your eyelids drooping as you found it hard to not pass out from pleasure as you sat there, pleasuring yourself in the presence of someone for the first time. You were being used by him to no end, having your mouth fucked so hard. Your lips were reddened and a bit swollen, never had you looked so kissable before right now. That beautiful image brought Lee to his end. You could feel his balls tighten tellingly against your face as he fucked your mouth with one last hard stroke. He pulled you to him closely by the hair, your face pressed against his pelvis. He fucked your face through his climax, and he moaned and shuddered slightly into a very pleasurable orgasm. 

His first stream of cum came so fast, you had no choice but to swallow. His cock twitched against your lips as another spurt came, his cock going soft on your tongue as the aftershocks of his climax settled. Lee pulled out of your mouth and suddenly you felt so empty. You missed him in a way you’d never felt before, in a way you never thought you would. 

You wanted to explain that you weren’t normally this kind of girl. but, you’d decided against it. This was a chance encounter, and more likely than not, you were never going to see him again. Let him think whatever he wanted to. Because; in this moment, the only one he’d ever share with you, it was all true. 

But, maybe you were that kind of girl. You were, after all, very much wanting to give something as special as your first time away to someone you didn’t know. 

You’d imagined, and hoped that you’d lose your virginity to someone who loved and cared about you. Or… at least in a more intimate location than this, to someone who actually regarded you as someone who was more than just a quick, rough fuck. But, this was good too. Better than good, great. You couldn’t get enough of this. You used to be tired, but you were wide awake. 

“Open up, doll. Let me see my spunk on your tongue”  
He ordered as he stroked your hair, and eyed you with a look that made you drift dangerously close to falling in love with him. He looked at you, for a brief moment, so tenderly, a sharp contrast to his words, which were so filthy. You do as you were told immediately as he said it. You stayed on your knees, catching your breath to the best of your ability. You opened your mouth wide and stuck your tongue out like it was something to be proud of, so that Lee could see all the cum on your tongue. 

“Good girl, swallow it for me darlin”

You swallow it all and you allow yourself to taste it, it was saltier than the precum was but it didn’t taste terribly. You saw it as your reward for making him feel good, and being good enough for him. It was something tangible you could feel, that proved it. 

He pet your hair that he had just mercilessly pulled like you were a puppy, “So obedient for me…” he praised. 

And as if a switch was flipped in his mind, and all slight praises were over and done with. His tone was aggressive and nearly agitated as he told you what to do next. 

“Stand up, lay on your stomach on the hood.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I fucking mean, little lady.” He scolded, again, sounding like an annoyed parent whose child was testing their patience; daring you to ask again. The age difference between you two was really showing itself. 

You shivered. 

“But, someone will see us…” You try to reason, referring to the cars that still passed you both by. Though you hated yourself for arguing. You wanted to be fucked so badly, but, you couldn’t turn off the rational part of your brain even as turned on as you, yourself was. 

“Like I give a shit, doll. I’m the sheriff of this town, even if someone cares enough to look over, who are they gonna report me to? Me? I can get away with anything, you’ll come to find that out soon enough. I thought you were obedient.” 

You moaned and became putty in his hands, malleable and completely at his disposal; free for him to do whatever he likes. 

“That’s what I thought…” His reply laced with condescension. “So fuckin easy, arent you, darlin?” he asked with a scoff, and all you do is nod. 

He grabs you by the hair and bends you over the hood of his car, ass up in the air and on display for him. Your bare breasts pressing against the cool painted metal, but that wasn’t what was sending shivers down your spine. 

“I’m gonna finger you first, darlin. So I don’t rip you in two,” that was the most regard he’d shown you all night, you almost blushed. Sure, it was a less than humble brag, but still, there was care for you there. 

In a swift move, he pulls your skirt and your panties with them, down so they’re bunched up around your ankles. You feel the cool air of the night brush against your dripping wet pussy, finally on display in front of anyone for the first time. You shudder as you feel his eyes on you, inspecting every inch of skin that was just revealed to him. He’s completely clothed except for his cock being out, and the imbalance of vulnerability turned you on all the more and your core throbbed in anticipation. 

“I know you didn’t want me to stop. You dont want me to stop. Look at how wet you are,” He laughed as he spread your legs further apart, both of your holes on display in front of him. His only problem was, he couldn’t decide which one he wanted to ruin first. 

“You want it so bad…” He continued, kneading the flesh of your ass with one hand, and tracing patterns absently with the other, getting closer and closer to your pussy with every movement, but never close enough to satisfy. Your breath caught in your throat every time it did, in anticipation, and he just laughed when you got your hopes up. This wasn’t a question and thus you didn’t have to reply, he said this like it was fact because it was. It was undeniable. You needed relief, you needed him to give you relief. You craved a touch it had never received. 

“You’re such a slut, little lady. My little whore’s dripping wet just from sucking my cock, is my cock that good, slut?” It was the use of the word ‘my’ with the pejorative that really made you weak, made you moan louder than you probably should have. 

“So wet… just waiting to be fucked by me.” He said, as he finally slid inside. Your pussy trembled as he inserted the first finger, and you’d never experienced a feeling like this. His fingers were larger than yours, you’d never had something with this length or circumference inside you. All you’d ever managed to do was slip one of your slender, short fingers inside… this was something completely different. It burned: it was a painful pleasure you’d never experienced before and yet you craved every bit of pain the sensual slow burn had to offer. 

If this was a challenge, you shivered in a slight fear at how difficult it would probably be to take his large cock that was minutes away from ruining you.

Before you’d given him the all clear to insert another finger, he’d already slid in another into your heat before you were barely given time to adjust. 

He groaned as he felt your pussy clamp down on his fingers as he thrust them in and out to get you ready. So eager to get all the pleasure you could, subtly rocking into his thrusts of his hand without even being taught how. “Wet for me, huh sugar?” He asked,

“Y-yes sir, yes I am….” you answer reverently, every word punctuated with a mewl of some kind, still thrusting into you to make it even harder to speak. You knew you’d be a stuttering mess by the end of the night and to be frank, you looked forward to it. 

But he was nowhere near finished making comments. 

“You’re so fucking tight. How’s your perfect pussy so tight? … Such a whore, I bet you just let anyone fuck you…” Moans interrupting his own words as well; and again, you mewl a bit too loudly at the use of the word ‘perfect’. He had a way of making each degrading insult too perfect. 

You were so wet that your pussy made obscene squelching noises as he fingered you, almost like lewd background music to this scene. You knew you were close to cumming, a few rubs to your clit would be game over for you. But, you knew better to touch yourself now. You knew better than to be anything other than his fuckhole; you knew better than to do anything else other than lay there and take whatever he was going to give you. 

“No… sir; I’ve…. n-never let anyone fuck me!-ah!” You nearly scream, the pace of his thrusts becoming far too fast and hard to think straight or have focus vision, let alone answer a question. You wanted to stick up for yourself though; you weren’t lying about being inexperienced. Something like this was very out of character for you… even if you fell into the role of a slut very easy; naturally, even. 

“Only one way to see about that…” and again, you didn’t know if that was a promise or a threat. He whispered into your ear, pulling your hair back to reveal your neck to him once again. He sucks a few hickies into the back of your neck for good measure, you , and your purity were his. He was marking you as his. 

You wondered what he meant by that, because you had no idea how to prove you were a virgin or not. But, you trusted that he had more experience, and thus more of an idea. You assumed that because of his readiness to do this; this wasn’t the first time he’d done this… so… you figured he had his ways. 

He loved to take pretty young girls like you’s first time. If they were a tangible thing, he’d put them up on his mantle. He knew exactly how to tell if girls like you were lying to him about being a virgin or not. 

He’d prepared you enough in his opinion; he still wanted you to feel a substantial amount of pain from just his cock, so two was enough. And truthfully, if you were given the choice, you’d want this option as well. You wanted to hurt every bit as badly as he wanted to hurt you. 

He stroked some more life back into his dick as he prepared to enter you fully. Which, was barely even needed considering how much you and your moans turned him on. You brought something out in him that was rarely brought out; you brought out a raw passion that was nearly animalistic in its intensity. 

He wanted to rip you in half, he wanted to break you into pieces, he wanted you to be ruined because of him. He wanted you to be full of his seed, stained with his bites, and left with only the ability to scream his name. 

He held the base of his cock; guiding it to your dripping wet hole. 

Finally, after what felt like millennia of anticipation and waiting, you were finally rewarded for being such a good little conquest. He slides his dick inside of you with as much slowness as he was willing to give you; not willing to accommodate very much, even though it was your first time. And it hurt, the bad kind of hurt- at first. It’s girth stretched you more than his fingers ever could have prepared you for, and it’s length practically pierced into you. You wince in pain, which did wonders for his ego. He smirked as he fucked into you, groaning at how deliciously you squeezed his cock. He’d never felt anything as good as how it felt to fuck you. You were so tight he swore loudly as he barely slipped his tip into your opening. No amount of prepping could’ve prepared you- but no amount of prepping could’ve prepared him. You were a heaven he thought wasn’t possible. 

And your screams or slight pain made it even better. 

He gripped your hips harshly, to hold you in place. You were squirming and trying to accommodate which got on his nerves rather quickly. 

“Quit fuckin movin, little lady,” He spat, 

You felt his spit trail down your back and you let out a loud groan. 

You were already too fucked out to answer, and he laid down a harsh swat on the swell of your ass to remind you of how things were going to work- because you seemed to forget. 

“Y-yes, sir,” You moan. 

He smacked you again, testing how far he could push it. And, seemingly, there was no limit, you moaned loudly each time the callused skin of his palm made contact with your ass. He wanted to decorate your ass in hand prints, maybe even bite marks next time. If there was a next time. 

You understood what he wanted; you were able to pick up on more of his cues the longer the two of you were around each other. 

“S-Sorry, sir,” You squeak.

He lays down his hand one last time, as a reward since you clearly liked them so much. 

“Good girl,” He cooed gruffly into your ear as he thrust into you harder, taking the lobe of your ear between his teeth; letting his sensually hot breath trace against the shell. If it was at all possible, you felt yourself get even more turned on at the ‘good girl’. Why pet names had such an effect on you, you had no idea. 

Unsympathetically, he continues to fuck into you as you feel your hymen break. You both moaned loudly as he ripped through your virginity. The sounds of pleasure almost became in sync; he slid into you harder and faster. Your moans and mewls and sinful groans egging him on. 

And, you proved yourself. You started to bleed from your hymen being broken. Not alarming, or horror movie levels of blood here, you barely even felt it. But still, blood nonetheless. And, he was like a bull, seeing red only seemed to drive him wild. He groaned as your blood dripped down your thighs and onto his as your skins slapped together. It got on dick and dripped down his length as he fucked into you mercilessly; and the sight of blood only made him more animalistic if that was even possible. You had no idea what was more frantic and fast; your breathing or the sounds of skin on skin. 

He rubs your clit as he fucks into your barely legal pussy; and you nearly saw stars. And, but just the ones in the sky above you. 

It really hurt at first. But, somewhere along the way, the pain turned to pleasure and the hell you were experiencing became heaven. You moaned so loudly you were sure someone other than the two of you heard it. 

“So, you’re telling me this is your first time?” It was obvious, but, he wanted to hear you say it. 

“Y-yes, sir. This is my first time,” You nearly scream, he hit a spot deep within you that would’ve made your toes curl if you weren’t standing on your feet. 

“I’m a v-virgin, sir,” you continue, you barely had the energy or remaining brain power to answer. 

“Not anymore you're not, little lady,”

You could feel him rubbing your clit at the same time as his cock was rubbing against your g spot as he hit it dead on time after time after time. You couldn’t stop screaming, it was a deadly combination. 

He started speaking nonchalantly, as if he was talking about the weather, not fucking you. And, as if he wasn’t fucking you at that exact moment. “Wow…. well, for what it’s worth, sweetheart,” a loud moan escaped his throat which cut him off, “You're a natural. Fuck, do you know how to taken cock.”

He kept calling you pet names and you wondered if he was actually that fond of you or he hadn’t bothered to remember your name; either one excited you to no end. You preened at the praise as if it was the highest praise on earth.

But coming from him, it might as well have been. He was all that mattered to you in that moment, he was all you wanted to please. 

You could feel his thick cock rubbing up against cervix and he wanted to pierce into it but… decided not to; prodding at it instead. 

“I kinda want to cum inside of you, darlin; you’d look so cute with a pussy full of my cum…” He mused, gripping your hips so hard his nails were digging into the skin, drawing blood and no doubt leaving lasting marks. You almost screamed; but the screamed turned to a moan the second that it was verbalized. 

He continued, “But, I know better than to knock up some slut whos fucking me to avoid a ticket.”

He felt you tremble beneath him and cry out extra louder; he sneered. “You like that? You like the thought of having my kids, little lady?

“Y-yes!!! Yes, sir,”

You were just as fucked up as he was and he loved it. You were quite a great find for him, he wanted to keep a close eye on you. He prayed to god that you sped down his routes more often. 

He almost wanted to write you up, just so he’d have your number on file. He wasn’t going to debase himself by asking you for it and calling you- he didn’t want to be your boyfriend and he didn’t want to take you out on dates.

But fucking toy until you saw stars, spanking you, spitting on you and calling you names? He’d be more than happy to be one call away. 

He nestled firmly against your cervix as he slammed inside of you. His tip dared to pierce it every single time. And, if you weren’t on your stomach, you’d be able to see a slight bulge where he was hurried seem within you. You wanted to be bred by him so badly. He was already fucking you like a bitch in heat, and you thought why not go the extra mile and treat you like one too. 

You were becoming extra shameless; sometimes you even made eye contact with the passing cars as you were impaled on his huge cock; proud to be so debauched. 

“I just wanna… Pump your pretty pussy full of my cum” He added, and that comment; and especially the ones calling you a slut, nearly ended you right then and there. You were so close to cumming you were almost in tears. 

You knew you’d been ruined forever. your first introduction to sex had currupted you. you already knew anything less rough than this just wouldn’t do it for you. you were already insatiable and this was the first time you’d been fucked. you wanted to thank him for being your first, and showing him how to like it rough.

He grabbed you by the hair once more and you were so happy to have his hands there once again. He pulled you like a rag doll, pulling your head back while he continued to mercilessly fuck you from behind, “Open up, sugar” he ordered, pulling your head back to where your neck was almost as curved back as it could possibly be. 

You were nearly face to face, and he spat into your open and waiting mouth. You moaned and eagerly swallowed it all without question or being told to do so. You showed him your clean tongue just as he’d asked you to do with his cum. He smirked. 

“Good girl, darlin. Such a fast learner,”

He still had hold of your hair, but wasn’t pulling it as taunt, he let your neck relax a bit; and you mewl at the slight relief.

He grew a bit withdrawn at the repeated thrusting; your pussy gripped his cock deliciously but he needed more. He wanted to push you to your absolute limit; even to your breaking point if it meant he got to see how pretty you’d look shattered. 

He’d drawn blood, bruised you- and yet still wanted more. You made him fucking insatiable and he wanted a taste of every single thing you had to offer him. Which, was quite a bit. More than he’d ever tell you, anyways- wanting to avoid any change at flattery. 

He looked down at the things clipped to his pants and got a debauched, lewd idea. He couldn’t believe he’d never tried it before, and thought you’d be perfect.

He grabbed your hair even tighter to force your head back once more. You groan at the same time he did, and he cut his own groan off with sheer will, finding the composer needed to tell you what to do. 

“Get these nice and wet for your own good, sugar.” He told you, though it was clearly a demand considering his fingers were already in front of your lips. You took them in and obediently heeded his instructions. You coated every inch of his digits in your saliva, and he cursed audibly at your obedience and just how damn good your mouth felt. Kissing you, having you suck his cock or, now he knew his fingers- was an experience to say the least. You were so damn good with your mouth made it hard to believe you were a virgin, a very inexperienced virgin at that. But, your blood proved you honest. Either way; you were a fucking natural at this. You would’ve impressed him if he regarded you highly enough to be able to be impressive in his steel blue, cold eyes. 

And your eagerness to please was always a plus. 

“Why did I just do that?” You ask, with your usual inexperienced cluelessness he ate up every single time. He loved that he was corrupting you, ruining you and leaving you with his mark forever, 

“You’ll see darlin,” He answered you without really telling you much of anything, and excitement bubbled over in your stomach, but a slight feeling of uneasiness also set in. As was becoming routine, you couldn’t tell if that was a tantalizing promise or a threat. 

“Your pussy’s so tight, darlin’. I can’t- wait to see what your asshole was like- fuck..” He cut himself off with a grunt at the thought of it. Fucking you was so indulgent he knew you’d be all hed be thinking about until he saw you again. 

And as always, you shiver at his praise and felt bad for being so flattered by his dirty words. 

You also shudder at his words this time around as well. “He’s going to fuck my ass?” You question, yiur inner monologue panicking though you didn’t show it. Not that he’d even know if your panic was evident in your facial expression, you weren’t facing towards him anyways. “Is that even possible?” You ask yourself again, very glad he wasn’t a mind reader or something because you knew you’d probably die of embarrassment if he knew what was going inside of your head right now. 

You knew you were soon going to find out; whether you were scared or not. Whether you wanted to or not. 

His collision with your hips was unrelenting as he prodded you open with his finger; giving you no time to adjust or get used to anything. Followed up by another finger, and then another, curving inside of you to get even deeper as both his cock and his 3 fingers pistoned in and out of you. Your sharp screams of pain fizzled out into ones of pleasure quickly as you got used to it; you were so loud you nearly completely drowned out Lee, and the background traffic. 

He wasn’t sure what hole looked better stuffed, your pussy or your ass. You were still so tight even with 3 fingers inside of you. 

He’d fist you if he had the time, just to see what that would look like; just to see how abused and used your virgin hole could get. Next time; he decided. 

He was sure he’d get a next time with you. The rules didn’t apply to him and never had, he’d get what he wanted. And all he wanted was you. He’d get away with anything if it meant having you again. Fuck you felt like heaven as you squirmed and clenched around his cock, and his fingers in both of your entrances. 

He slipped his fingers out and before you could sigh to convey your dissatisfaction and hunger for something again. You were already getting too used to being so full at either end. Before you even had time to miss it; you were stuffed full of something you couldn’t have been prepared for.

You wince, and feel a tear or two well up in the corner of your eyes. And, you let out a scream that came out a bit raspy because of how many times you had already done so that night. It took you a second to figure out what he was sliding inside of you, because you could feel him continue to fuck into you with his cock so you knew it wasn’t that. You were stretched to the brim with his police baton. You moan as the realization came to you, arching your hips to get as much pleasure from each protrusion as possible. 

He fucked you with his baton you were barely prepared to take, and fuck were you screaming so loud. You grew increasing sore and lightheaded as you felt like you were being ripped in half. You clamped down on both objects being pistoned inside or you to get any and all possible pleasure from this. You were shaking, so on the edge of climax you felt like you could burst into tears. It was a pleasure so immense you didn’t think it was possible to be feeling what you were feeling. 

You were feeling overwhelmed as you took it all in; and he watched with fixed eyes on your fluttering hole, stretching to accommodate what he was forcing you to. 

Sometimes the thrusts of his member and his baton were in sinc, other times they weren’t. And just when you thought you had his course of action figured out he took you by surprise. You couldn’t see anything coming; you could barely even see at all for that matter. your vision was getting blurry as you were succumbing to the intense pleasure at both ends.

“You were made to be fucked by me, you take it both holes so well, doll,” He praised haphazardly, you barely heard and he barely understood what he was saying. He was losing his train of thought just as quickly as you were. Both of your releases were imminent, you both could almost taste them. Or, maybe that was just the taste of each other that stained both of your lips.

And you didn’t last much longer after that; time felt like it showed down as he fucked you through your orgasm. Your heart was pounding as you reached the highest high you’d ever felt. It was a feeling you’d never felt before, the only thing you could compare it to was fireworks. You let out an orchestra of loud mewls that Lee felt a tinge of pride for being the cause of.   
Your vision faded to blacker than the sky that engulfed the night.

“Cum, darlin’. Give the people driving a good show.” He grunted, slamming your hips together to meet, in the somehow the most, and least intimate way possible. His mouth was inches away from your neck as you threw your head back; moans louder than you would’ve cared to admit. 

Moaning a mixture of slurred words that even you didn’t understand and you were the one saying them. The sounds of your pleasure pushed him over the edge; accompanied by the feeling of your pussy clenching around his cock as you came. His last few thrusts into you were harder and faster as he chased his release. 

He pulled out of you, reluctantly, he really did want to cum deep inside of you. And, you immediately felt an emptiness you weren’t prepared for. You were so full for so long, and then out of nowhere- jarringly vacant. You missed what you’d only had once endlessly. He pulled out the baton as well and you were completely, and totally empty. 

He decorated your back in his release, and saved the image in his memory- cherishing how used you looked. He liked you like this, covered in cum. He hoped he’d get to see you like this again, and get to finish on your face; your chest- fuck, his mind was running wild with ideas. He grabbed your discarded sweater from off of the ground, and wiped his cum off of you. 

His version of aftercare, or his version of moving this along having got what he wanted. It was up to you, and you couldn’t decide which you wanted it to be.

He bit your shoulder as he came, hard; sinking his teeth into your skin to quiet his moans. This possessive act was paired with another, his nails digging even further into your sides as he gripped you; holding on for dear life as he met his own end not too far after you did. He was surprised you’d lasted as long as you did, considering this was your first time and all. He would’ve commended you if he had any interest in making you feel good.

Your pained pleasured scream melded with his groaned growls. Slowly, you felt his grip on your hips loosen. He leaned against you as he let out a pant, his legs lightly giving out just as yours did. He buried his face in the back of your neck, and you felt him smile as you quivered beneath him. 

And as you caught your breaths and regained some level of composer, you both got dressed. Of course, you had more to do than he did, since more of you was exposed. He pulled his pants up and did them up; wiped the sweat off of his forehand and carried on as if nothing had happened. And, just by looking at him now with no prior knowledge of what did just happen, you’d fall for it. 

You stumbled as you retrieved your scattered clothes and put them back on; you’d consider this a walk of shame if you had any left. You were too fucked out to have the cognitive skill of embarrassment and introspection. You’d find those again in the morning, or even on the drive home once you sobered up and the lustfilled fog that clouded your brain fizzled out. But until then, you were just trying to figure out how to clasp your bra together with hands that refused to stay still.

“Lemme help you with that, little lady.” And you blush as he did it up for you, and he thought your tired incompetence was oddly cute. Maybe if the two of you had met under different circumstances, he would’ve done more to take care of you. But you both knew that wasn’t what your relationship was destined to be. 

You did the rest yourself, with difficulty, but at least you could still be self sufficient. Your blouse was a bit sticky, and you mentally grumbled as you struggled to do up the buttons to their corresponding slits. You gave up and decided it was good enough. You mentally grumbled at the realization that you’d have to run a load of laundry to wash this since it was your uniform and you only had one. Damn it. 

You’d never gotten cum on clothing before, did it come out of clothes easy? You knew enough to not ask him that, him thinking you were innocent was fine. But you didn’t want him to think you were a total idiot in case the answer to your question was common knowledge. 

You stumble to hike your skirt and underwear back up, and your eyes meet Lee’s, and you saw his disapproving glare. He shook his head in a silent no, and grabbed your hip abruptly to stop you. You melted into his touch and did as he was non-verbally telling you to do. 

He took off the panties that were still pooled around your ankles, and you now knew his effect on you- you even helped him take them off. He held your purple lace panties in his hand, running his thumb over your precum that dampened them. You were happy you’d picked such pretty underwear, especially considering you didn’t see any of this coming; you thought your body was for your eyes only tonight.

Oh how wrong you were.

“I’m keeping these,” He told you, like you should’ve already known. And just as soon as you were about to protest, he read the look on your face and smirked. He replied to what he knew you were thinking and said, “Think of it as... your fine…” 

His smirk grew even more prominent as he watched you shudder; and put your lace panties in the front pocket of his button up shirt. One of the frills stuck out, for anyone to see or comment on. He was completely shameless and it intoxicated you. 

With your own cum dripping down your thighs, and shaking legs that could barely support you; Lee held your hand and led you back to the door of your car. It was quite the walk in your state, even though it wasn’t far. From behind the cop car, around, walking to your driver's side door that was parked in front of his; you were almost a bit sad to make the journey. 

“Now, little lady, don’t let this happen again, okay?” He said with mock sternness, making you let out a raspy little giggle. “Yes sir, I will.”

He thought for a moment before speaking again. He let out a raspy laugh, and you weren’t sure what he found quite so funny. Was it the fact he was going to miss you, or the fact he wanted to see you again. You hadn’t expected that, and your heart warmed even though you wish it didn’t. “Actually, I sorta hope that you do… I’d love to find out how that pussy tastes. I’ll bet anything it tastes as good as it feels…” You bit your lip, and averted your eyes innocently as if you had any shame left, anything left to lose.

“I… I sorta hope so too,” You reply quietly, voice hoarse from how loud you’d been all night long. He smirked at the reaction he’d caused. You were stuck with evidence of tonight in more ways than one and he couldn’t get enough. 

He smacked your abused ass playfully as you got back into your car, and as if to be gentlemanly, he closes your car door behind you. His hand hit the bruised he’d left there previously, and you winced in the best way at the delightful pain. You sat back down on the pleather seat, behind the wheel and the gas pedal that had gotten you in this mess in the first place. The window still remained open, and he wasn’t done speaking to you. 

You whispered your simple goodbyes. They weren’t fond, nor was there malice. They simply were; a sign that your time together that night was over. 

He pressed a soft kiss to your jawbone, hot breath tickling your face in the most intimate way it had that entire night. In a weird way it was almost tender; or, as tender as Lee Bodecker would ever be prepared enough to be; or ever want to be. His lips softly trailed down to leave a hickey on the side of your neck, the one area there that had left to be stained with the mark of his lips. You let out a low moan as he ran his tongue over the mark once he deemed it satisfactory and pulled away. One last souvenir from tonight. 

“See you around, sugar.” He purred with a little wave goodbye as you closed your window. 

“I really hope I do,” You thought but didn’t say. You really cursed yourself for getting attached to that asshole. 

Unsure of whether you’ll ever see him again. 

“I hope you do, too.” And you could’ve sworn you saw a smile start to tug at his lips. 

You hoped you’d be more than just a passing thought in the greater schematic of his consciousness; but you doubted it. You supposed that’s what you deserved for being such a little slut, and giving something as precious as your virginity away to an older man who had no idea who you were; on a road you didn’t even know the location of. You thought about it as you drove away, the red flashing lights faded into the background until you couldn’t see them anymore; just as the moments of tonight faded from the present to the past with every passing second. 

You turned the radio back on and that wasn’t enough to distract you this time. You sung along anyways. 

You’d always tried to stay on the right side of the law, but maybe you’ll have to stray from that mindset just to see the mysterious sheriff again. You laughed at your own previous folly, you were too fucked out and too distracted to ask what town he lived in. You had no idea where you even were, it would’ve been nice to get a general location. Maybe you’d look him up in the phone book if you were able to remember his name once you woke up. Once you finally made it home. 

And you decide, if you have an encounter like that to look forward to every time you speed; you might have to consider breaking the law more often. And, you might have to take an extra shift as a favour to a friend a lot more too.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of self-indulgent, and id apologize for that but... all fanfic kind of is, isn’t it?
> 
> leave a kudos if you enjoyed?  
> oh! and happy almost halloween!


End file.
